Spongebob VHS: "Happy Place"
I’m a man who lives in a small town. The town is very small, it is barely two miles long. But I like this town because it has a lot of nice things. The trees, buildings, and stores are very nice. There are a lot of stores in my town and I mean a lot. You can see a stores almost everywhere. And I know a small shop, it was in the middle of my town. It was owned by a old lady, the store is old but it is took care of. One day they were having a sale, everything was two or less dollars. I was in the store at the time and saw a VHS. It was a Spongebob VHS, it was in a large case like most VHS are. I bought it, it was 1 dollar then I walked out the store and in to my car. When I got home I took off my coat and hooked up my VCR. Then I put the VHS in the VCR. The VHS only had one episode, I didn’t know what episode it was. Then I saw the title card, it said “Happy Place” in pink letters. I’d never and I repeat never saw this episode before. Maybe it was just a episode where Spongebob got stressed at work and found a happy place, I thought. The episode started with Spongebob at his house. He was with Patrick and Sandy and they were having the silly fun they usually have. Then Spongebob saw something it was shiny and white. It was a piece of metal and the edges were sharp. Spongebob looked at it closely “oh, it’s time for me to go to sleep” Spongebob said. Then Patrick and Sandy went to there house’s. Spongebob went to sleep, he was woken up soon after he fell asleep. And he saw that the piece of metal was shining. Spongebob’s pupils got small then he said something strange. “The happiness is not real until I do it” then I saw Spongebob grab a steak knife. Then the screen went black for 30 seconds then it came back. Then it showed a graphic scene of Sandy and Patrick tied up on a pole. They had blood running down their faces and then they saw Spongebob with a knife. Then it cut to Spongebob stabbing a fish with a knife. The knife went in his flesh and blood poured out as spongebob laughed. Then it cut back to the scene. Sandy and Patrick had tears running down their faces as spongebob walked slowly to them. Spongebob grabbed their hands and slit their wrist. Then he grabbed a axe and chopped their heads off. Blood ran down their neck, chest, and back then they died instantly. Spongebob went in the middle of the room, then he started saying thing to himself. I heard him say “this is my happy place I’ll be here forever I will live in happiness.” Then a group of men came in the room and took Spongebob away. A time card showed up, it said “in the Asylum” and it showed Spongebob in a room. It had mattresses on the wall and there were two guards by the door.' ' Spongebob said “this is my happy place I Love it here and it was their happy place too.” Then the camera showed two girl mangled adn bloody. They were stabbed in the chest and had there insides pulled out. Then Spongebob said “I love you” then the screen went black. It came back and I saw Spongebob hitting his head on a sharp pole. His head was bleeding and then he hit his head so hard on the sharp pole that it went through his head. Then the camera zoomed out and text came on the screen. It said “Happiness is not real, it is fake, nobody is happy. We live in a sad world, we are all dead. Then the VHS ended with a loud scream. I thrown the VHS away and went on with my live. I still don’t know who made it but it must of been a weird person. The End by Bsawa Credited to Bsawa Category:Crappypasta Category:SpongeBob Category:Lost episudes Category:English Class Failure Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE